Because of You
by KarleighAnn
Summary: What would happen if practically everything you knew was a lie? Wouldn't that change everything? How would you cope knowing it was your mother's fault and she basically ruined everything? Imagine how Bella must feel with everything she is about to learn on her first day in Forks. *Twilight and all of it's characters are owned by Stephenie Meyers. I, however, own this story line*
1. Preface

**So, I had this thought come to me yesterday when I was trying to write** ** _Destiny_** **. I decided I was going to try it out and post a couple of chapters to see where it was going. I'm really excited to be writing two stories now. Please read and tell me what you think.**

 **Enjoy! -K.**

 **Preface**

I looked back and forth between my brothers and my love. How am I supposed to make this choice? How can someone chose between the people she loves?

My love was holding his hand out to me while my brothers stared hard. A few of my brothers were beckoning with their hands to come with them.

I looked back and forth between them again. I couldn't chose. I couldn't let my choice become a problem. I wouldn't let a fight ensue.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. There was only one choice.

I would be Switzerland. I wouldn't give my love to any of them. I will love only myself. In order to do that, I must stop myself from temptation.

I spun on my heals and darted for the woods. I heard their footsteps falling in step behind me. Both my brothers and my love were running to catch up to me. I didn't stop.

I ran as fast as my legs would let me. I aimed for my destination hoping no one would figure out where it was I was going. My love's family couldn't see me. They wouldn't know and they couldn't warn him. My brother's can't hear me, so they wouldn't know.

 _Goodbye everyone._

With that final thought, I came to the edge of the cliff and leapt off.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"Mom," I whined as I carried my suitcase into the kitchen and saw the mess. I hurriedly dropped my suitcase on a chair and began cleaning.

"Honey, don't do that! I can get it when we get home. You're going to be late for the airport," Renee, my mother, said as she swatted my hands.

I groaned as I stepped back and looked at the room. There was pasta sauce all over the kitchen. On the floor, the counters, and the ceiling. How my mother managed to do that was beyond me. I have no idea how she is going to survive without me when I go away. That thought quickly went out of my head as Phil, my mom's new husband slid up next to her. He kissed her cheek and then picked her up and twirled her around in a circle. To which my mother giggled and squealed like a high school student.

I rolled my eyes at the two. That was why I was going away. They deserve to spend some alone time together. They shouldn't have to worry about me being around to interrupt them. And God knows I do not want to witness anything from them. I already walked in on them once. I had come home from school on day and opened the front door to find them going at it on the couch. They were just newly engaged. I can only imagine what they want to do now they are married. There would be no stopping them wherever they wanted to do it.

I went back over to my suitcase and took it off the chair. "I'll be in the car." I made my way out of the house and place my suitcase in the trunk. That wasn't the only thing I was taking to Forks.

Forks. The place where it always rains. I sighed sadly. I don't really want to go there, but my mother needs her alone time with her husband. And plus, I did miss Charlie. It was only a matter of time before I was shipped off to see him again. I hope my boxes arrived at his house okay. They have all of my books, my MacBook, and school supplies. I couldn't afford to lose them.

I opened the back door and got into the car. I reached into my pocket to take out my iPod. Once I grabbed it, I placed it on the seat next to me and worked on my headphones. How they get so tangled is confusing. Renee and Phil came out of the house hand in hand. Phil walked my mom to the passenger side and opened her door for her. Again my mother giggled. She can't get over how much of a gentleman Phil is. He closed the door and walked to the driver's side as both my mother and I put our seatbelts on. Phil started the car and put his seatbelt on. He pulled out of the driveway and made his way to the airport.

 **~*Because of You*~**

When we go to the airport, Phil parked the car and we all go out. Renee was beginning to get teary-eyed. I knew she didn't want me to go. But it would be for the best. They can have their alone time. I also knew she was happy that she'll get her time with Phil. Walking into the airport, I shivered. Why were they always so cold? Good thing I brought a jacket. The three of us went to a little restaurant to have lunch before I had to board my plane. Phil paid for everything, of course.

Around one o'clock, my flight had been called. My mom was full on crying by the time I could stand up and gather my suitcase and jacket. I made sure my iPod and headphones were in my pocket. I pulled my ticket out of my back pocket and clutched it. I wrapped my arms around my mom and gave her a good squeeze. I kissed her cheek before I turned to Phil and give him a hug.

I began walking to the line when I heard my mother shout from behind me. "Make sure you call me everyday! Update me on everything!" I laughed to myself and shook my head. I know if I call my mom she won't pick up. I'll just email her instead. She'll check that more than her phone. I looked back and smiled at my mom one last time before walking onto the plane.

After everyone boarded the plane, the flight attendants began walking the isles to make sure nothing was sticking out. I was lucky enough to have an empty row. I put my armrest down and pulled my feet up onto the empty seat. I put the window cover up, so I could watch out the window. The sight always blew me away.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the American Airlines. Please take your seats. Pay attention to the flight attendants as we go over safety." I looked ahead but droned out the lady talking. I've heard this many times when I would be shipped off to Charlie's. I made sure my phone was on airplane mode before I put it in my pocket. I took out my iPod and left it on my lap.

When I felt the plane begin to move, I sat up straight and looked out the window. I watched as we slowly moved from the gate and headed for the runway. I bit my lip hoping to control my excitement. I've always loved planes. The seatbelt buckle light was lit and dinging. People hurried to fasten their seatbelts but I already did that the moment I sat down. I grabbed a piece of gum and began chewing on it as I felt the plane begin to lift off the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are safely in the air. Please feel free to adjust your seats and move about the cabin. The time is now one twenty-two in the afternoon. We are scheduled to land in Seattle, Washington in two hours and twenty-five minutes." The flight attendant put the headset down and went to the kitchen area of the plane. Her and her colleagues began to put together the beverages cart. I put my headphones in my ears and started my music.


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh my god. You have no clue how excited I am for this story. I'm just as excited as I was when I decided to rewrite** ** _Destiny._** **You guys are in for a real treat with this chapter! I cannot wait to see what you guys think of it! Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy! -K.**

 **Chapter 2.**

The plane landed exactly when they said it would. It took a few minutes for everyone in front of me to gather his or her stuff and get off the plane. When I was finally able to get out of my row, I grabbed my suitcase down from the overhead compartment and stepped off the plane. I made my way through the airport and turned my phone on when I stepped into the bathroom. I took care of my business and checked my phone for any messages from Charlie. There was one saying he was waiting by the entrance for the parking garage.

Picking up my suitcase, I maneuvered my way through the crowd and went to the parking garage. I saw Charlie before he could see me. I rocked on my heels and bit my lip. It's show time. I tightened my grip on my suitcase and went towards Charlie. "Ch-Dad!" I greeted with excitement.

"Bella! You've grown! You even have a slight tan!" Charlie exclaimed as he met me halfway. He pulled me in for a hug and I froze. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him and gave a light squeeze. It was weird hugging my dad. We've never really done that before. I smiled slightly as he reached for my bag and made our way to the vehicle.

I groaned quietly when I realized he drove here in his cruiser. Of course he would. He wouldn't have a need for another vehicle when all he drove was the cruiser because he was chief. He always needs to be prepared to be called in for work. That's why there is an extra uniform in his trunk. At least that's why I remember from the last time I was here. I pulled my jacket around me as the breeze made me shiver.

I got in the cruiser as Charlie put my suitcase in the trunk. He opened his door to the driver's side. "You're going to love you're surprise when we get home. All of your boxes are in your room. I figured we can go to the store tomorrow to pick up some paint and new sheets and comforter."

I smiled softly as Charlie and I both put our seatbelts on. "Thanks, dad. I can't wait." Charlie smiled back at me and put his seatbelt on as he started the car. We began our two-hour trip to Forks by jumping on the US-101.

~*Because of You*~

When arrived in Forks, I felt a little weird. However, I brushed it off when we pulled up to the house. The first thing I noticed was a truck. Not just any truck, but a beautiful red 1963 Chevy truck. I've always loved classic truck and cars. The paint seemed to be chipping a little bit but I didn't mind. As soon as I find a job, I can get it fixed up. I mean if that is the surprise Charlie has for me. Charlie shut the truck off and got out of the car as I did. "Surprise," Charlie said as he waved his hand in the direction of the truck.

My eyes lit up. "Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I remember how much you loved the classics. Billy Black was selling it. He gave me a decent price." Charlie smiled and tossed me the keys. I caught them easily. I went over to the car and unlocked it. I opened the door and looked inside. The interior was a little worn down but that is another thing that could easily be fixed. I closed the door and beamed at Charlie. "Come on, let's get you inside. We are going to have some visitors for dinner."

I grabbed my suitcase and headed for the front door. Charlie placed his hand on my back as I went up the stairs. When we got into the house Charlie took the suitcase from me and carried it upstairs. "Thanks Ch-Dad." I said as he placed the suitcase on my bed. "I'm going to begin unpacking while we wait for your friends to get here for dinner."

Charlie nodded and went back downstairs while I began unpacking my bag and boxes. I took out all of my books and began placing them on the bookshelf Charlie had gotten for me. That took me at least an hour because I was sorting them alphabetically. Then I took out my school supplies and MacBook and place them on my desk. After doing that I unpacked my clothes and put them in the closet. When I finished with my clothes I plugged in my iPod and phone to charge and then went downstairs. All in all, I want to say it took me about two and a half hours to unpack. Charlie's friends should be here soon.

I walked into the kitchen to find Charlie washing the dishes. "Hey, kiddo. Just cleaning some cups for when Billy and Jake get here. They are bringing fish. I hope that's okay with you?"

I smiled softly and put my hands into my pockets. I leaned against the counter. "Yeah, fish it good. It will be better than whatever Renee used to attempt. Oh! And don't worry when we are out tomorrow we can go grocery shopping too. I can cook dinner.

Charlie looked over at me. "Are you sure? Because you don't have to cook. We can order out or go to the diner or-"

I cut Charlie off. "Dad, I want to. I love cooking."

"Okay. Only if you're sure." I nodded as my answer to him.

I heard a vehicle pull up on the gravel outside of our house. Charlie put his plate down and beaconed me to come out side with him. When I stepped outside, I saw a young Native American man help an older gentleman out of the truck and into a wheelchair. This must be Billy and Jacob. "Bella! So great to see you again!" Billy exclaimed as he wheeled himself closer.

As Jacob moved to Charlie to hand him the fish, a vehicle drove by. Billy stared hard at the vehicle. Jacob and Charlie didn't notice, but I did. Their window was down and they locked eyes with Billy. Billy's face became angry as the blond female sneered and showed her teeth. What was that about? When she began to turn away from the staring contest, she made eye contact with me. In a split second, she looked away.

All of a sudden, it was like something snapped in me. I was shaking slightly as the vehicle drove out of sight. Billy's head snapped to mine. His eyes grew wide. "Hey Charlie, why don't you and Jake go inside to heat up the fish. I want to talk to Bella about the truck. I want to make sure she takes good care of my girl."

Charlie and Jacob didn't even look up as they called out their agreement and went inside. My shaking was getting worse. "Bella. Bella listen to me. You need to take a deep breath and calm down. Walk with me towards the woods." I hadn't realize Billy was in front of me. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

I took a deep breath but didn't move. Billy pulled a phone out of his pocket and began dialing a number. "Sam, you better get to the Chief's place, right now." He hung up without another word. He reached for my hand. "Bella, I know this is confusing to you right now, but I really need you to calm down and come with me right now."

Just then a half naked man stepped out of the woods. He strolled up to Billy. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked casually.

Billy looked at me and then turned to the man. "Look at how she is shaking. Do you think it's possible?"

Sam looked at me wide-eyed. "Impossible. But I can feel the heat coming off of her." They began conversing among themselves. It was really pissing me off.

A rage filled me like no other. "Stop talking about me like I'm not even here!" I shouted as I stepped forward. However, I didn't get very far before I felt this searing hot pain flash through me and I fell to my knees. When it finally went away, I looked up to find Billy and Sam staring at me. I began to get up but stumbled over something. When I looked down to see what I stumbled on, I saw that I stumbled on gray paws? I yelped and moved backwards. But I stumbled over paws again. It took me a second to realize that the paws belonged to me. I have to be dreaming. I have too!

I looked up to Billy and Sam in a panic. What the hell is wrong with me? Billy nodded at Sam before Sam took off into the woods. In his place came back a huge black wolf. _Bella, don't be alarmed._ I looked around franticly. _It's me, Sam. We can hear each other. You just phased into a wolf. I will explain some more, but I need you to come into the woods with me. We can't have Charlie see you. Come on, take a deep breath and focus on getting up._ I did as he said. I took a deep breath and willed my legs to move and get me up. _That's it. Follow me._

I followed Sam into the woods and looked back at Billy. He nodded and stayed right there. _Now, I need you to concentrate and think really hard about how you were a few minutes ago. Think about you being your human self. You'll phase back if you can concentrate enough. It's usually really hard for a new wolf to do, but I really need you to do it, so we can get you back to Charlie._ I gulped and nodded my head. _Alright. Now, I'm going to be right back. I'm going to phase back and scale your wall to get you some clothes because when you become human again, you will be naked._

I watched as Sam trotted behind a tree and came back as a half naked man. He easily scaled the side of my house and opened the window. He slid in and came back out moments later carrying some clothes. I concentrated on my human self and whined when I felt the searing hot pain again flash through my body.

I hid myself behind a bush. Sam came and tossed the clothes. I caught them before they could hit the floor and changed. My head snapped to the front yard when I heard the front door of my house open. "Billy? Where's Bella?" I heard Charlie ask.

"Oh, when we were talking about the truck I was telling her about the bonfires we have on the reservation. She seemed a little upset about not being able to have one. But I assured her you wouldn't mind us using your fire pit tonight while we eat. So, she talked about getting some wood for the fire. I offered to go with her but she shoed me off and went into the woods to grab some fire wood."

I could hear Charlie suck in his breath. "Into the woods? Are you crazy!" I could hear Charlie walk off the porch. I could hear his footsteps as started walking to the trail a few feet to my left.

"Bella, I'll be back around midnight. Meet me right here and I'll explain more tonight." I nodded as Sam thrusted some firewood into my arms and took off in the direction I believe La Push is in. I rushed to the trail and made my way back to the house. I just hope Charlie doesn't realize my outfit change.

I emerged from the woods carrying wood and smiled at Charlie. "Dad! Look I got some wood. We can make a fire, right?" I asked.

Charlie exhaled in relief and smiled softly. "Yeah, kiddo, yeah we can."

Billy and I shared a look before we all went into the house. Tonight is going to be interesting. And I cannot wait to find out what the hell just happened to me.


	4. Chapter 3

**I am going to have so much fun with this story, I can already tell. I had so many mixed emotions while I was writing. I cannot wait to hear what everyone thinks! I am aiming to post more tomorrow since it is my off day. I want to post 2 more chapters of** ** _Because of You_** **and 2 or 3 chapters of** ** _Destiny._**

 **But for now, please enjoy this chapter!**

 **-K.**

 **Chapter 3.**

It was quiet while we ate dinner out back. I was staring into the fire trying to think why the hell I just turned into a wolf. And why was Sam one too? Maybe after Billy leaves I can talk to Charlie. Wait, no, I can't. Sam said something about not letting Charlie see. So I doubt I can talk to him about it. I sighed. What the hell is going on? Billy kept looking over at me. At times I would catch his eyes an he would look away. Other times we would have a staring contest. The contest wasn't broken until Charlie or Jacob said something that made us look away and focus on them.

Around eight o'clock I told Charlie I was calling it a night and going to bed. At that point Billy and Jacob decided it was time to head home. I was upstairs when Charlie was waking them out and saying goodbye. I heard Billy and Jacob start their truck and begin backing out.

I looked out the window and caught Billy's eyes. He stared at me hard before giving a slight nod. I nodded back and turned away from the window. I went over to my bookshelf and pulled Weathering Heights off. I sprawled out on my bed while I read a couple of chapters before it was time to head out.

After reading for a few hours and checking my emails, it was a few minutes until midnight. I decided to put everything away. I took my pillows and stuffed them under my blanket making them look like a person. I did that just in case Charlie came and checked on me while I was away. I know it isn't a possibility because I can hear his soft snoring and know he won't be up until morning. But I just hoped if he did check on me, the pillows were a believable person. Walking up to my window, I put my house keys into my back pocket. I looked towards the ground and hesitated.

Sam made it look easy. I wonder if I can jump down like he did? Or maybe I should just go down the steps and out the front door? I bit my lip and made up my mind. I opened my window and leaned out. Damn, it's really high.

I didn't want to second-guessed myself anymore so I sat on the windowsill with my legs hanging out. I took a deep breath before I pushed myself off the windowsill. Within seconds I landed gracefully on the ground. There was barely a thud. I smiled proud of myself and jogged to the spot Sam said to meet him.

Billy's POV

Watching Bella phase in front of me earlier, shocked me. It obviously made me think about a lot of stuff while we were eating and when Jacob drove us home. As soon as Jacob pulled up in our driveway, I grew anxious but angry at the same time. When Jacob places me in my wheelchair, I didn't wait for him to push me up the ramp into the house. "Jacob, go ahead and work on your Rabbit. You don't have to come in until ten." I told him as I wheeled myself into the house.

I moved right to the house phone and began dialing a number I knew by heart. I didn't care what time it was, she better pick up and give me answers. "Hello?" A sleepy voice said into the phone.

"You fucking lied to me!" I yelled into the phone.

"Billy?" The voice asked a little confused. "Is that you?"

"Yes," I grumbled. "And you fucking lied to me all those years ago."

"Lied? What are you going on about?"

"Fuck, Renee! You told me she wasn't mine! You told me you were positive she was Charlie's!" I yelled. I was seething. I could believe she lied to me all those years ago.

I heard Renee's breath catch. "I-I really was sure Bella was Charlie's. I swear. But how do you know she's yours?" She asked in a sad whisper.

I put my free hand on my face and rubbed up and down. "I know Sarah told you stories about the tribe when you used to hang out..." I trailed off in a calmer voice.

"Yeah? And? What about them?" Renee questioned.

"Ree, they're true. Quileute's turn into wolves to protect our people when cold ones are near." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Bella phased into a wolf tonight when she was near and made eye contact with cold ones." I sighed.

Renee was silent for a few minutes. "I- she- she phased? She became a shifter?" Renee asked puzzled.

"Yeah." I looked to the front door hoping Jacob went to the garage like I said. "You realize she's going to wonder why she phased right? I'm going to have to tell her the truth." I was resigned.

"That will destroy her! You can't, Billy! Lie. Lie to her! I'm begging you." Renee sounded panicked. She was pleaded. Wouldn't not telling Bella hurt her more? Especially if she were to find out.

I closed my eyes again and sighed. I will always do the thing that makes my one true love happy. I will follow her wish. "Okay, Renee. I'll figure out something to tell her." I just hope this doesn't come back to but me in the ass.

Bella's POV

Striding up next to Sam, I notice he was fully dressed. "Alright, we are going to go back to my place. We can talk there. My girlfriend Emily is making food for the boys."

I furrowed my brows. "The boys?" I questioned.

"Oh, yeah sorry. There are two other people like us. Jared and Paul joined the pack a couple months ago. They shift into wolves. They are at my house to help me explain about the legends." Sam started walking in the woods. I followed suit. "Think you can keep up with me?" He smirked.

I smiled innocently. "I think I can do it." As Sam took off, I wasn't too far behind him. When we arrived in La Push, Sam directed us to his house. His house wasn't too far from the center of town. Trees surrounded his house. Sam made this weird hooting sound, which was echoed by two guys coming out of the house.

The two guys bounded up in front of Sam and I. A woman, I assume was Emily, stood in the doorway with a smile. "This her?" One of the guys asked.

"Yes. Jared, Paul, this is Isabella Swan."

"Bella." I corrected him.

"Right, Bella. This is Paul," Sam motioned his hand to the guy on the left and then turned his hand to the guy on the right. "And this is Jared. The woman on the porch is my girlfriend, Emily." Emily waved at me.

I waved back shyly. "Hi."

"I don't believe she turns into one of us. Come on, phase. Show us!" Jared said excited.

"Um…" I looked over at Sam.

"It's okay. Go ahead and show them. We have all night to talk," Sam encouraged. I nodded and focused on trying to phase as they call it.

After a few minutes of concentrating, I still couldn't phase. Maybe I really was going crazy. Maybe this is all a dream. A shove brought me out of my thoughts and I snarled and snapped my head to the left. Without even realizing it, I phased. I came face to face with three shocked faces and a smug face. Emily, Jared, and Paul were staring at me with their mouths open and eyes wide. Sam was the smug bastard.

"A female shape shifter! Who would have thought?" Paul exclaimed. "Phase back and come join us inside for some snacks.

My eyes grew wide when I realized Sam said before about being naked when we phase back. I didn't bring extra clothes. I met Sam's eyes wide-eyed and then looked at his clothes. I hoped he understands what I am trying to get across. He chuckled. "Instead of eating right now, Jared, Paul, and I will go phase. We'll help you understand to the best of our abilities. Other than that, I'll have the elders hold a meeting some time this week that will explain any questions you might have. And for your clothes, I'm sure Emily has something you can borrow. Right, honey?" Sam asked looking up to the porch with a smile.

"Of course. I'll get them ready and leave them on the porch for when you are finished." With that, Emily turned on her heal and made her way back inside. The boys were already trotting off into the woods. When they phased, a mental picture popped up. It was of me phasing, and them getting a slight view of my bare ass.

I groaned.


	5. Chapter 4

**So... It looks like I won't be hitting my quota of chapters I predicted. A few things came up today that I had to deal with before I could sit down and start writing anything. I just finished this chapter and now I am going to write a chapter for** ** _Destiny._** **While writing, I'll probably be watching Twilight. I'm in the mood to binge watch them.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **-K.**

 **Chapter 4.**

I moaned from the heat of the sunlight against my face. It felt really nice. I wondered how long I'd been sleeping. With a mental sigh I allow my brain to focus and cautiously open one eye. The bright sunlight cut the room in half. I could see dust-motes dancing in the wall of light. I pull the blanket up over my head to keep it out. I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep again. But what had happened yesterday was something I didn't want to deal with today. Thoughts bit at my brain, forbidding me to go back to sleep.

I pulled my blanket down and stared at the ceiling before turning on my side. I caught my reflection on my body length mirror hanging on the back of my door. With the sun peeking in my bedroom window, the light had lit my hair like a fiery halo. Lifting my head from my pillow, I watched my long hair fall into place. It tumbled down my back like a waterfall. A knock on my door startled me.

"Bells?" Charlie asked through the door. He knocked again.

I blinked a couple times before getting up and going to my door. I opened it to find Charlie dressed in a casual outfit. What time is it? "Yeah?" I asked with a yawn. Dammit. Sam kept me out until four in the morning. I thought back to last night.

 _Sam, Jared, and Paul trotted up to me. Sam was this magnificent black wolf. Paul and Jared both had brown fur. But Jared had some back in his. Through their thoughts, they were checking out my fur. While I was calling it gray, they kept calling it silver because it had this shine under the moonlight._

Alright, Bella. There are a few things you need to know. _Sam began._ First of all, the reason you phased is because there are cold ones in Forks. Cold ones are vampires.

 _My hair began to stand up instantly and I growled. I was furious._ Then that means they drink from humans! Humans like Charlie!

 _Sam stood in front of me and locked eyes._ The cold ones here in Forks only drink from animals. They call themselves vegetarians. They claim they will never harm a human, but the elders are still suspicious. However, I am not. We have had a treaty with them for over eighty years. They know if they are to break it, there will be a war. Later we will show you the boarder between La Push and Forks. They know they cannot cross it.

 _Jared and Paul began wrestling because of boredom. I wanted in. But, I knew I needed to learn this._ Guys, knock it off. We are here to tell Bella about us and answer a few questions before we have to call upon the elders. Anyway, moving on. Quileute's are decedents of shape shifters. At the meeting, the elders, most likely Billy Black will explain how this came to be.

 _I laid down and put my head on top of my paws as I listened to Sam. Looking up to him, I asked a question that has been bugging me._ How the hell am I a shape shifter then? I'm not Quileute.

 _Sam sighed._ I was thinking the same thing. But it is possible you have some Quileute blood flowing through you. Charlie's bloodline has been from Forks for a long time. It's possible one of his ancestors is Quileute or something. We don't know for sure but it is something we can try and figure out. _Sam looked over at Paul and Jared who were nodding._ Yeah, we'll look into it. Anyway, because you shifted there will be a few changes with you. You will get taller and stronger. It may look like you will gain muscles. You will constantly have a high temperature, so be careful not to touch many people. Or be prepared to make up a lie. We usually run around a hundred and eight degrees. As you can tell from earlier when you followed me, you're speed is faster than a normal human. You are also about to see, hear and smell things from miles away. Hmm, it looks like your long hair doesn't affect your fur length like it does for us. So, I don't think you will have to cut it. For now, this is the best information I can give you.

 _In Sam's thoughts, I can hear him thinking about imprinting. He was debating whether or not to tell me or just wait for the meeting. The meeting, which will be held tomorrow night, from what he can hear. My ears perked forward when I heard Emily talking on the phone inside her house. She was saying good-bye to a man named Old Quil. That is probably where he heard the information. Sam began wondering if he should show me the boarder. But before he could ask me, I barked in agreement and was already on my feet._

"Bells? Did you hear me?" Charlie asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What? Sorry say again?"

Charlie chuckled to himself. "I was wondering if you were ready to head out to the store. I figured we can pick you up a backpack as well since school starts Monday for you."

I smiled. "Yeah, dad. I'm ready. I'll be down in the minute. I just have to change."

 **~*Because of You*~**

Charlie never mentioned we had to drive to Port Angeles to go to the nearest Walmart. I didn't mind, but we could have done it yesterday before coming home from the airport. Anyway, while we were at Walmart, I was able to get everything I needed. I picked out paint for my room, so I can paint it next weekend. I decided to go with a baby blue. I picked out a comforter and sheet set that was navy blue. I also picked out a new backpack. I didn't think I was going to need a new one because I brought one from Phoenix. But this one seemed big and it would be perfect for the advanced classes I want to take. They usually have really thick books and a lot of homework.

After I picked out the stuff for my room and a new backpack, I put them in the cart. Charlie and I went through the grocery section. We picked out a bunch of food and spices that would last us a while before we would have to go grocery shopping again. With everything that I picked out, I knew I could make a lot of delicious meals. It would be better than eating out all the time. When we got to the check out line, I pulled out my wallet to get my card, but Charlie beat me to the punch.

"Dad, I could have gotten it." Really, I could of. I had a job back in Phoenix. I never went out, so that meant I had a lot of money saved up. Hmm, I'll have to look into getting a job out here.

"Are you kidding, Bells? No way, kiddo, I got it. I was the one who brought up the idea of going shopping."

I smiled and thanked him. We put all of the bags in the cart and went out to my truck. We put all of the bags in the bed of the truck and covered it with a tarp. That way, it would keep the items from blowing out of the bed. When we got home from Port Angeles, we carried the bags in the house. After unloading all of the groceries into the pantries and fridge, Charlie settled himself into the living room to watch ESPEN. I, however, gathered the rest of the bags and took them into my room.

I pulled out the sheet and comforter set and put them on my bed. I left the paint and supplies by my desk. After putting my school supplies into my new backpack, I went downstairs to start on dinner. I figured it would help pass by time before the meeting tonight.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi my lovely readers! Thanks for being so patient! I believe I found the perfect schedule to manage working, writing, school, and relaxing. On my lunch breaks at work, I will do any homework I can. On two of my off days (Tuesday and Thursday) I will write as much as I can. On my last off day (Sunday) I will finish any homework and take any quizzes I did not get done on my lunch breaks. It's worked so far, so I hope it keeps working. If not, I'll have to change again in the future :)**

 **Anyhow, I was also able to write a new story this week that I believe a lot of people will enjoy. I got together with one of my beta's and told her my idea. She absolutely loved it! So, together her and I are writing a zombie based story! It's called Before the Dawn if anyone wants to check it out. (Link to Before the Dawn:** s/11944037/1/Before-the-Dawn ). **I just posted the second chapter to it, so there is plenty to read! I hope you check it out and let me know what you think.**

 **Now, back to the story you've all been waiting for, I present you with a new chapter of** ** _Because of You_** **! Enjoy!**

 **-K.**

 **Chapter 5.**

When I heard the creaking of the stairs, I knew Charlie was heading to bed. I stuffed my pillows under the blanket again and grabbed an extra pair of clothes, in case the boys riled me up. I put my clothes into my old backpack from Phoenix. I was glad to have found a use for it. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I played frogger on my phone until I heard Charlie snoring. By that point, I knew he was dead to the world. Opening my window, I swiftly slipped out and landed on the ground with a soft thud. I fixed my backpack and pulled it up further on my shoulder before running off into the woods in the direction of La Push. I took the same path Sam showed me yesterday.

Before Sam dropped me off at home early this morning, he told me the meeting will be held at La Push beach. If I remember correctly from when I was visiting Charlie years ago, it should be ten miles east of Sam's house. I never visited Sam's house until last night, but I remember being on the reservation a lot as a kid. From that, I remember my way around town. Billy and Jacob's house should be a few miles west of the beach. The beach was, well is, practically their backyard. I passed by Sam's house when I came up to it and kept running. After about nine miles, I slowed down and walked the rest of the way to where the beach is supposed to be.

I broke through the trees and saw a few people sitting around a fire. Sam looking up and waved me over. I nodded and leaned down to take off my shoes before walking over there. I wasn't about to get pebbles and sand in my shoes. When I took my shoes off, I pulled my backpack off and slipped them inside. Taking a step forward, I felt the little black pebbles slip between my toes. I continued walking towards the group and came to a stop next to Sam.

I parked my butt on the log Sam was sitting on. A few people looked up and stared at me. I couldn't stop the blush that came to my face and ducked my head. Jared and Paul let out a hearty laugh that seemed to draw the other's attention. If it were even possible, I think my face got redder. I groaned quietly and Sam nudged my arm.

"We are just waiting on Harry Clearwater and Billy Black to arrive before we begin," a man with a thin tenor voice announced. I looked up at him as the fire made his face glow. I could see the gray hair peeking out of different areas of his hair. His eyes held this type of wisdom that made me curious. What has he seen in his lifetime? When he turned to look at me, he smiled making crows feet appear on the outer corner of his eyes. I smiled back.

Two men came laughing down the path towards us. I looked up to see Billy maneuvering his wheelchair in the sand and a man I assume is Harry Clearwater. They both came up and sat near the man who made that announcement. Billy looked around the circle and finally his eyes landed on me. He had this pained expression that confused me. I cocked my head to the side and gave him a questioning look, but he quickly looked away and focused on the fire before speaking. "Now that we are all here, let's begin. We have a new member, Isabella Swan," he said with a slight wince and motioned to me. "Let us begin with introductions. This young lady already knows me from childhood, but I will still introduce myself anyway. My name is Billy Black and I am apart of the elders. Together we made decisions to help the pack."

The man with the crows feet eyes stood up and smiled. "You can call me Old Quil, young one."

I smiled and nodded as the man who walked with Billy stood up. "I am Harry Clearwater, a friend of your father's." I gave a wave to the man.

Sam stood up next. "My name is Sam Uley. I am the Alpha of the pack."

"We met her yesterday, Sam. She knows who we are," Paul complained.

Sam turned to Paul. "You will introduce yourself like Billy said," he said in a deep, dominant voice.

Paul dropped his eyes and nodded. "Yes, sir." He turned to me. "I am Paul Lahote, the second in command below Sam. I am the beta."

"I'm Jared Cameron!" Jared pitched in happily. "I'm apart of Sam's pack. I'm what most people would call an omega which means you are an omega, too." I smiled softly at Jared enthusiasm.

Billy grunted. "Alright, now that the introductions are over, I think it is time to share our history with Isabella." Of course everyone agreed. Billy looked at me. "With the information we are about to share with you, you cannot tell anyone. You cannot tell your friends or any of your family. Isabella, that means you cannot tell Charlie."

I nodded sadly. "I won't tell anyone," I promised.

" _The legend goes that one spirit warrior,_ Utlapa _, wanted to use this power to enslave neighboring tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs,_ " Billy began, grabbing my attention. I curled my toes into the cold sand. " _Unwilling to use the warriors' powers for such monstrous purposes, his chief,_ _Taha Aki_ _banished him from the tribe. One day, the chief left his body in a hiding place to sweep through the valley in his spirit form, searching the area for anything that may pose a threat to the tribe. Utlapa followed him and possessed his body, then cut his own body's throat to prevent Taha Aki's return._ "

I gasped softly at this information. How could someone do that to the leader of their tribe? I looked around the circle to see everyone engrossed in the story. They probably heard the story numerous times, but they do not seem to be bored of it. It must mean it is an interesting story. I turned my attention back to Billy as the story went on.

Billy was leaning forward in his wheelchair as he spoke, " _The chief wandered for a while in spirit form, watching the thief do horrible things to his people. One day, the chief's spirit found a large, beautiful wolf in the woods. Though jealous of the wolf's physical form, an idea came to him. He asked the wolf to share his body with him, and the wolf agreed._

" _Rushing back to the village as the wolf, he met a party of warriors, and tried to make himself known by yelping Quileute songs. One of the warriors, an elderly man named_ _Yut_ _, realized that the wolf was under a spirit's control, and, disobeying the usurper Utlapa's orders not to enter the spirit world, left his body to talk to the beast. The false chief, alarmed at Yut entering the spirit world as he feared that his treachery would be revealed, killed the warrior._

" _Taha Aki_ _became enraged, and lunged to kill the man; his emotions were too much for the wolf, and it transformed into a magnificent human, the glorious flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's flawless spirit. The false chief was killed, and things were rapidly set right._ " Billy looked at everyone in the circle before continuing. " _Taha Aki sired many children, and found out that his sons, at the age of manhood, could transform into wolves as well. That is how the shifters came to be. The whole pack is made of the descendants of Taha Aki._ "

Wow. I leaned back on the log and took in all that information. " _The Quileute tribe discovered that as long as a warrior chose to continue changing into his wolf form he would not age,_ " Harry Clearwater stated.

Old Quil cleared his throat. " _Taha Aki saw his third wife as his true mate. Thus, he decided to give up his wolf form, so he could grow old with her. After he had grown old, women in the neighboring Makah tribe began to disappear. The Makahs suspected the Quileutes because of their magic, so Taha Aki charged his eldest wolf son, Taha Wi, to find the culprit._ " Closing my eyes, I tried to picture the story happening in my head. I wanted to give them faces. I wasn't sure why I didn't do it with Billy's story.

" _Taha Wi took five other wolves with him to search the mountains, but sent half the pack home when the trail they followed led them too far north. Tahi Wi and his two brothers never returned._ " Old Quil's face became a hard mask as he looked at everyone. Paul and Jared were sitting on the edge of the logs. Sam was sitting up straight. " _Taha Aki went to the chief of the Makahs in mourning, and enmity between the tribes ceased. A year later, the disappearances started again. The wolves agreed to help the Makahs, and this time they found a male cold one feeding from a maiden._

" _Only one wolf survived the attack, Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife. The cold one was hard as stone, fast, and deadly, and Yaha Uta lost his two brothers in the fight. He brought the Cold One's corpse back to the village for the elders to see. The corpse tried to reassemble itself, so they set fire to it and separated the ashes into small bags_ ," Old quil stated as I saw Billy pull a small pouch out from under his shirt. He pulled it over his head and passed it to Paul as he snarled at the bag. Quickly, he passed it to Jared who passed it to me. I took a minute to stare at the old pouch. This small thing held the ashes of a Cold One. I turned it over once before passing it to Sam.

Old Quil continued, " _The Cold One's mate came to the village seeking revenge and killed the last wolf protector, Yaha Uta, as well as many of the tribe. Taha Aki turned into a wolf again in order to fight her, but he was old and she was too strong. The third wife saw his struggle and stabbed herself in front of the Cold Woman to distract her with her blood. The third wife died, but thanks to her sacrifice, Taha Aki was able to destroy the female._

" _Afterwards, Taha Aki stayed with the body of his wife for one day, as a wolf, then and then ran to the forest and never returned. Over time, the warriors only changed into wolves if Cold Ones came to the area. As long as there were only a few, the pack stayed small. However, a group of Cold Ones, named the Cullen's, crossed our land years ago._ _Ephraim Black_ _intercepted them. He found out they do not like to harm humans. Instead they feast on animals. For doing that, allows them to walk among the humans,_ " a soft growl escaped from me.

Old Quil ignored it and continued. " _Ephraim and the leader of the Cullen's came to an agreement. The Cullen's would not hunt on the Quileute land and they will not harm or kill a human. By agreeing to these terms, the two would leave in peace with each other. After a few years, the Cold Ones left Forks and moved on. Our ancestors found their mates and started to age. It wasn't until now, that we begin to shift again. The Cold Ones are back with two more to their group. We are expecting a few more members to join the pack._ "

"I still do not really understand why I phased. Does anyone know?" I asked as I looked around the circle. The elders were shaking their heads while Sam looked upset. Guilt flashed across Billy's face so fast I almost missed it. "Billy? Do you know why I phased?"

Billy sighed and looked everywhere but my face. "No, Bella. I do not. You must have some Quileute blood in you from Charlie's ancestors. Charlie's family has lived here a long time. I think since Forks was first founded, if I remember from what he has told me. You never know if they ever mingled with the Quileutes." Billy's answer was practically what Sam told me. Who knows. Maybe it is true.

Harry Clearwater got up and walked back up the path he came from. He returned moments later with a small cooler in his left hand metal sticks in his right. He handed the cooler to Sam, who pulled out a ziploc bag of hot dogs and a large ziploc bag of what I believe is fish. Sam passed around the bags while Harry handed out the sticks. "Harry was nice enough to bring salmon that he caught today along with hot dogs," Sam mentioned. I watched as mostly everyone took from the bag that had the fish. Jared and Paul took from both. I decided to stick with just a hot dog.

As Sam grabbed out two hot dogs, he turned to me. "Hey Bella, Old Quil and I were discussing something before you got here. We were thinking that it might be best if you went to the school on the reservation."

Billy seemed to perk up at that and wheeled himself over to Sam and I. "Bella, I think that's a good idea. We will be able to keep you safe from the Cullen's."

I scoffed. "Billy, you aren't my father. There is no need for you to be so concerned. And I am positive I would be able to handle myself seeing as how I am now a wolf. I will be just as strong as them. So," I faced Sam, "I would like to still go to school at Forks High. I wish to live how I was intended to when I came here to live with Charlie. I promise to stay out of trouble and to be on my best behavior. I will make sure I check in with you whenever I can. Is that enough for you?"

Sam smiled softly. "Yeah, that will work for me. It was merely a thought I wanted to project. I'm glad to have your opinion in the matter." Sam and I turned to join the rest of the group while Billy stayed where he was. For the remainder of the meeting, we all ate and told jokes. Jared was telling me about imprinting on his long time friend Kim after he became a wolf. Not knowing what imprinting meant, I had him explain more about it. Sam took over and told me about imprinting on Emily and how it hurt a relationship he was in when he first phased. To say I felt bad for him was an understatement. Trying to lighten the mood, I told everyone how accident prone I am. Which caused me to tell a bunch of stories.


	7. Chapter 6

**hey guys! I was able to get a chapter done at work today, so I hope this can hold you over until I can get another one posted!**

 **Don't forget to check out my new story,** _ **Before the Dawn**_ **. (It's about the zombie apocalypse!) Here's the link:** s/11944037/1/Before-the-Dawn

 **Also, if you haven't checked out my first story on here called** _ **Destiny**_ **, don't forget to check that out too! Bella learns about a family secret. Here's the link:** s/11909094/1/Destiny

 **Enjoy!**

 **-K.**

 **Chapter 6.**

My alarm blaring wakes me up at seven. I am exhausted because I did not get in until three in the morning. Which means I only had four hours of sleep. I will definitely need coffee today. Or maybe an energy drink. Hmm. I walk to the bathroom and undress. I step in the shower and before I can change my mind, I turn the cold water knob on. The freezing cold water jerks me awake and I shiver a few times before I add hot water. After my shower, I get dressed in a pair of jeans and an old AC/DC band t-shirt.

I pick up my fully stocked backpack from the floor and head for the stairs. I took my time walking down the steps because I didn't want to face plant. I could hear Charlie shuffling around in the kitchen. He was opening and closing cabinets. I smell the coffee before my feet even hit the last step. I smile as I walk into the kitchen. "Good morning, Dad," I mumble and stifle a yawn. I make my way over to the pot of coffee and pour a cup in the extra mug Charlie seems have left out for me.

"Morning, kiddo." Charlie was sipping on his coffee. A hot pocket was cooling off by his newspaper. "I'm about to head off to work. Do you think you'll be okay to head to the school yourself?"

I wave him off. "Ch-Dad, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl," I joke as I stick my tongue out at him.

Charlie laughs at my childish motion. "Bells, looks like you grew a couple inches over night. Don't get too tall on me now. Can't have you taller than me," he winks and chuckles. I laugh softly and look at my reflection in the window. I really did grow a few inches. I hope I do not get any taller. I don't know how I would explain that to Charlie then. Taking a few bites of his hot pocket, Charlie stands up and gathers his things. "Alright, kiddo, I'm on my way." As I took a seat, he leans over and kisses the top of my head. "Have a nice first day."

"Thanks, dad. I'll try. Have a nice day!" I sipped my black coffee and watch Charlie head out of the house. I go upstairs and grab a couple of outfits and head outback. I place emergency clothes by some trees and then head back inside. I open the freezer and pull myself out a hot pocket when my stomach grumbles. I stick it in the microwave and wait for it to be done. After the microwave beeps, I pull out my hot pocket. The smell makes me start scarfing it down. The temperature did not even bother my mouth. I'm still hungry after eating my hot pocket, so I go to the freezer for another one.

Four hot pockets later, I am on my way out the door and into my truck. I start my engine and head towards the direction of the school. Sure, I'm going to get there a bit early. But it couldn't hurt. This will allow me to take a tour of the school grounds and find my locker and classes. Pulling into the driveway of Forks High School, I notice there was another vehicle in the parking lot. However, no one to be seen. Shrugging it off, I park and shut my truck off.

The office was very easy to find. Mrs. Cope was very nice. She hands me all of my papers and a map. She begins to tell me the best route to take, in between classes, in the four minutes I get. "Thanks," I say with a smile and walk out the door. I roam around the school grounds for a little bit finding my own path to take. After walking it a few times, I head back out into the parking lot. There are many trucks and cars in the lot when I arrive from my walk. A few people stare at me, wondering who I am. I ignore them and open my truck door. I grab my backpack and head back inside to my locker.

Standing at my locker, I watch the people pass by. I was assessing them, so I can learn who to stay away from. The doors, which I found out earlier that belongs to the gym, open. A male and a female begin walking out hand in hand. The girl is short, almost pixie like, with cropped dark hair. Is is black or just a really dark brown? The man next to her is tall and blonde. He seems to have a pained expression etched on his face. Behind them, another couple comes out. This time, the girl that comes out, is blonde. She's very leggy due to the heels she is wearing and just as tall as the man holding her hand. He is a big man with muscles. However, none of them compare to the man who steps out last.

It's as if time slows down into slow motion. This adonis casually walks out of the room. He is talking to the couples in front of him and they talk back. A smile graces his face. I felt the pull that Sam described to me last night. It really feels like gravity isn't holding me down. This man, this adonis, is the reason I am breathing. Pulling my hand up to my chest, I take a deep breath. The smell of lilac fills my nostrils. It was the most heavenly scent I've ever smelled.

At the sound of my breath in take, the man looks over and locks eyes with me. Furrowing his brows, he stares straight into my eyes. I am rooted in place as his golden eyes bore into my chocolate ones. He is holding me in my place. The man breaks eye contact to speak to the people with him. As he opens his mouth to speak, I am running down the hall to the main office. Bursting through the door, Mrs. Cops looks up startled.

"Mrs. Cope, I can't start today. I have a fever and I feel like i'm going to be sick," I make up an excuse quickly. "Is it okay, if I just start tomorrow?" I ask hurriedly.

"Oh, of course dear! That isn't a problem. Are you alright to drive?"

Nodding quickly, I say goodbye and rush out the door. The bell was ringing, so students started piling into the buildings. As I push my way through the crowd, I see the man from earlier with a confused expression on his face. A couple of other kids were looking at me puzzled as I head in the opposite direction of them. I get to my truck and start it. A loud pop startles the nearby students. Not caring about that, I pull out of the school and make my way home.

Throwing my truck into park and I pull up, I race out of the truck and into the woods. As soon as I was behind the cover of the trees, I phase and fall to the ground. I couldn't move. I was literally frozen on the ground. My mind instantly replays my memories from earlier and I cringe. How can it be my first day at Forks High and I've already imprinted! I let out a pained howl as I can feel the distance between us pull at my heartstrings.

 _You what!?_ A voice screeches in my head. Is that Paul?

 _Only shit! We need to get Sam. Right. Now._ Jared thinks in a panic.

Two wolves howling, alerts me to the fact I need to get to La Push. I will myself to get onto my feet and run to La Push. I can hear the soft padding of my feet hitting the ground. I'm only a few minutes away from our meeting spot.

 _What's going on?_ Sam asks as he joins in his wolf form.

I slow my running and trot into view. Paul is seething and Jared is looking anxious. _I imprinted at school today,_ I tell him.

 _What? Are you sure?_ Sam asks.

 _Yes,_ I say as I think back to school again. Sam sees through my eyes as I see the man for the first time. A gasp comes from him. He watches as I cannot move and we lock eyes. I can feel Sam feeling my own strong feelings and he takes a step back from the impact.

When my memory ends, Sam looks up at me with pity. _Bella, I'm so sorry._

Confused, I cock my head to the side. _Why are you sorry?_

Paul growls and leans forward. _It's because you imprinted on a leech! You can't have a real relationship with a leech!_

 _A leech?_ I think. _You mean a cold one?_ I ask for clarification. I look at everyone.

They all nod. _Bella, I- I don't know what to tell you. This is up to you on how we proceed._ Sam says.

Sitting down, I look at everyone again. _Well, I think I should talk to this guy and try becoming friends with him first. I don't want to scare him off with the whole imprinting thing._

 _That's a good idea, but you can tell him about it. He knows about the imprinting process because he can read our minds I-_

I cut Sam off. _So you mean he can hear my thoughts?!_

Sam chuckles nervously. _Yeah, he can. But we won't know what he heard from you. So, you probably have the benefit of the doubt._

 _Okay, okay,_ I say softly before looking at Sam with pleading eyes. _I directions to the Cullen's residence. I want to talk to them, especially them._

 _Absolutely not!_ Paul yells. _We won't let you near the leeches! You can't be seriously thinking about dating him, can you?_

Sam shoots Paul a dirty look. _Knock it off Paul. You don't understand the pull of imprinting._ He turns back to face me. _I will allow you to go to the Cullen's as long as you take Jared with you. I will call Carlisle and tell him he will be have visitors._

Nodding, I stand up. _Thank you. Jared, would you like to come home with me? I'll make us something to eat before we head to the Cullen's._ I turn to leave for my house.

 _I'm down for that!_ Jared says excitedly as we head in the direction of my house.

~*Because of You*~

When we arrive at my house, I turn to Jared. _My key is in my truck with my backpack. Let yourself into the house while I go phase back behind the bush._

Nodding, Jared goes behind a tree and phases. I watch him trot up to my truck. Going behind a tree, I feel the flash of pain and heat go through my body as I phase back to my human self. I pick up the clothes and put them on. I head inside and find Jared already in the kitchen raiding my fridge. "Hey! Hands off! I'm making lasagna tonight and I'll need your help. So no slumming it!"

Jared pouts and puts the stuff back into the fridge. "Alrighttttt," he whines.

"While you're in there you can grab the different cheeses I have, the sausage, the ground beef, and I will grab the pasta and the sauce." Walking over to the pantry, I pull out the lasagna strips and the three cans of tomato sauce. Jared listens easily as he grabs what I had instructed. Busying ourselves for the next hour and a half, we make two of my homemade lasagnas. I place them into the fridge and turn to Jared. "Can you call Sam and see if they are home? The Cullens I mean. See if they are home?"

"Okay," he says as he pulls out his phone. "Hey, Sam! Yeah, we were just wondering if we can head over to their house now? Really? Perfect! Yes, I'll make sure they know. Uh huh. We'll see you tonight. Alright, bye." Hanging up the phone, Jared turns to me with a smile. "They are home now. Sam said we have to tell them about a vampire's scent we picked up that doesn't match theirs. And then after that, you can talk to them about talking to Edward."

"Edward?" I ask. "His name is Edward?" The way his name rolls off my tongue has me grinning. Oh, I do hope he wants to at least be friends. I wouldn't be able to stay away. "What are you waiting for? Let's go," I motion to the door. Jared laughs and shakes his head, but heads to the door anyway.

I follow behind Jared into the woods. We chose earlier not to phase because we don't want to come off threatening, even though we asked them for the meeting. We are going in the opposite direction of La Push for about five minutes before I can smell the lilac scent again. I inhale deeply and sigh. Jared, however, is grimacing. "What?" I ask.

"They smell way too sweet," he complains.

"Not to me. They smell like lilacs," I say as we slow down. I can hear a stream not too far ahead.

Jared rolls his eyes. "Exactly. That's what they smell like. Sickly sweet. It's over powering."

"No it's not. I think it's just right,' I say as we break through the trees. I stare in awe at the mansion in front of me. Can this even be considered a mansion? It is a large, graceful house, rectangular and well-proportioned, painted a faded white. The southern wall is almost entirely made of glass, with a view of the Calawah river. The sound of the door opening breaks me from my thoughts.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter! I'm trying to juggle everything!**

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories if you haven't already!**

 **Before the Dawn:** s/11944037/1/Before-the-Dawn

 **Destiny:** s/11909094/1/Destiny

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **-K.**

 **Chapter 7.**

A blond haired man along with a woman with light brown hair step outside. I haven't seen these two at school today. But then again it could be because I left early. Are these two the acting parents for the coven maybe? "Jared? What brings you here?" The man asks a little confused.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see people peering outside through the doorway. "Sam has asked me to pass along a message to you. There's a few things that need to be discussed," Jared says from beside me.

Not really paying attention to Jared, I use my new found hearing to listen to the sounds of the forest. I furrow my eyes when I can hear the people from inside the house talking quietly among themselves. It's like they don't think we can hear them. "What is that dog thinking when he brought that human here. He knows Jasper is the youngest! He couldn't possibly think it was a good idea!" A girl was complaining. "And now he's telling her our secret. She's going to know vampires exists!"

Cocking my head to the side, "With all due respect, uh," I look up at the man trying to ask silently for his name.

"Carlisle," he says nicely.

"Yes, Carlisle. With all due respect, I think you should bring out the rest of your coven before my friend here explains further."

I hear a hiss from inside. "See! He told her!"

Looking around the man named Carlisle, I lock eyes with a blonde girl. "Actually, Jared never said a word to me."

The blonde girl stares back at me with wide eyes. "She couldn't have heard me. Could she? She's only human," she practically whispers.

"Oh, I've heard you alright," I answer matter-o-factly.

I hear a musical chuckle as the rest of Carlisle's coven come outside. I see the guy I've imprinted on. _Edward._ Edward is his name. I smile softly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I never introduced myself. Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

"Hello, Bella. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme. Beside us are our adopted children. In order you have Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. We are pleased to meet you."

"I'm pleased as well. Now, if you don't mind, I think we should discuss what we came here for." Turning to Jared, I give him a pointed look. Hopefully he understands to _only_ discuss the thing Sam wanted them to know before I can talk to Edward. Shit, maybe I can just start off with being friends first and then try for more? Ugh. I don't know what to do.

"Right, like Bella said, Sam has some important information to pass along. He said that there was an unfamiliar scent that passed through. He hasn't recognize it and he was hoping one of you would be able to come and take a whiff. Maybe let us know if you know them by any chance."

Maybe Edward can do it. Smiling to myself, I picture myself running alongside Edward as he tracks the scent. Jared nudges me and breaks me out of my trance.

"Yes, we'd be more than willing to help out. I assume no one got hurt?" Carlisle asks with worry lacing his voice.

"No, no one got hurt. We are lucky." Jared looks at me and we lock eyes. "There's another thing we'd like to discuss. We want to let you guys know, especially because it's never happened before." I suck in a deep breath. Fuck, he's gonna tell them I imprinted on a vampire, huh? "You see, the reason Bella is here, is because she's a shifter as well." I let out a sigh in relief. Okay, he hasn't outed me yet.

"I'm sorry, did you say she's a shifter as well?" Carlisle questions. I smile softly and nod. "How is that possible?"

I lick my lips. "We aren't sure actually. Sam and Billy think my dad, Charlie, has some Quileute blood from our ancestors. We need to check it out, but I phased the day I got here. Which was Friday and-"

" _Just_ four days ago? My, you're a tame shifter. Usually you have problems with the newbies," the one whose name I think is Jasper, says. For the first time, I notice the bite marks all over his body. My body is begging me to attack, but I know they are good vampires. They don't feed on humans. So, I take a small step closer to Jared.

"Yes, four days ago," I clarify.

"Fascinating!" Carlisle exclaims.

The blonde girl, whose name I think is Rosalie, scoffs. "There's no way this girl is a mutt. She doesn't even smell like one."

When she calls me a mutt, I take a step forward with my fists balled up. A growl builds in my throat and I let it out with the snap of my teeth. The girl looks a little taken aback but composes her face.

"I think we need proof," a big burly guy, Emmett I believe, states.

"I don't-"

"That's a good idea!" Jared exclaims.

I shoot a glare at him. How dare he! I will not just phase on command for some idiotic vampires who need proof! I can feel myself shaking violently as the anger builds within me. Realizing I'm about to phase, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open my eyes, Jasper and Carlisle are looking at me curiously.

"Do you not want to phase?" The one named Edward says. My breathing hitches and I look down. His voice is musical. So light.

Taking a shaky breath, I look up and make eye contact. "I don't really want to," I admit.

"It's okay. You don't ha-"

Edward was caught off by Rosalie. "She's a liar. She won't phase because she _can't._ "

I growl. I wasn't pissed off because she called me a liar. No I was pissed off she cut Edward off. How could she cut off her supposed brother. Her coven member. I feel the searing hot pain flash through me. Before I know it, I'm on all fours with my lips curled back at Rosalie. She hesitantly takes a step back. Jasper was staring at me curiously. Realizing what just happened, my eyes grow wide. I let out a soft whine at the fact I couldn't control myself and book it for the woods.

"Wait! Bella!" I hear Jared yell out.

However, I don't hear him coming after me. I hear an unfamiliar pair of footsteps behind me. Whipping my head back, I notice Edward right on my heels. Feeling embarrassed, I push my feet to go faster. I can sense him still behind me. _Wait, is he tracking my scent?_

 _Bella? What are you doing in wolf form? I thought you were talking to the Cullens, Sam asks confused._

 _I was. Now I'm running away and one is chasing me._

 _Get to the treetops. We've found out they can't track us that way._

Feeling some hope, I launch towards an upcoming tree. I hear a gasp as my claws dig into the bark. I maneuver my way up the tree. I leap from branch to branch. Tree to Tree. I sigh in relief when I hear a frustrated sound escape Edward's lips. He must be having trouble following me. _Thanks, Sam._

 _Don't mention it._

I take a deep breath as I clear my head and run among the treetops. After a while, I stop and allow myself to drop into a clearing. I trot to the center and lay down. My head rests on my front paws as I watch the birds and bees flying around the clearing. A bee landed on my nose and I huffed. The pollen that it leaves behind when it flies away makes me sneeze. I scrunch up my nose. A laugh causes me to spring to my feet and snap my head to the left.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry it takes me a while to upload! I am really in love with the zombie story I've been working on. I have so many chapters written for it that I just cannot seem to stop writing just to work on my other stories. But, I do stop after a while and write a bit. Finally, after a few days, I have my chapter 8 done. Haha! I'm so sorry, I'll try to work harder on this story and** _ **Destiny.**_

 **Anyhow, if anyone would like to check out my zombie story called** _ **Before the Dawn.**_ **Here's the link:** s/11944037/1/Before-the-Dawn

 **If you haven't checked out** _ **Destiny**_ **yet, it's about witches. Here's the link to it:** s/11909094/1/Destiny

 **Check them out! And don't forget to Review. It let's me know how I am doing and if people like it or not. It helps me as a writer!**

 **~*Because of You*~**

 **Chapter 8.**

Edward Cullen stood there in all of his glory. He was staying under the shade, but it was obvious he was watching me. I quickly scan the trees to see if there was anyone else that followed me. Only finding Edward, my thoughts turn back to looking him over. He is wearing a gray button down shirt along with black jeans. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. How come I didn't notice his outfit before? Edward is very handsome.

 _Oh gross! Bella don't think about him like that!_ Paul makes a gagging sound in his head.

I can feel myself blushing, but I doubt anyone could see behind my fur. Shaking my head, I look at Edward. I cock my head to the side and let out a small bark.

"Hello, Bella. Why did you run?" I lower my head and stare at the ground. "Did you run because you phased? Because you didn't want to?" I shrug. "It's okay that you phased. Rosalie didn't have a right to push you like that. I'm sorry about her. She's jealous of everyone."

I peek up at Edward and see he has taken a few steps closer. "You're fur is really beautiful. It's like silver." Edward moves into the sunlight and I am frozen in awe. _He sparkles!_ It is a magnificent sight. I follow him with my eyes as he comes to stop in front of me. "I wonder if it's as soft as it looks," he whispers more to himself than to me.

Taking a deep breath, I move my head against his hand. A soft gasp escaped his lips. _Shit, did I go too far?_ Me and my stupid burst of confidence. This time, I let out a soft gasp as I feel his fingers run through my fur. Edward does it again and I cannot help myself from letting out a sigh. "Wow, it _is_ really soft, he pauses, "will you come back to the house, Bella? Jared is worried. And my family still has a lot of questions. Including myself."

I nudge him and look up curiously. I hope he understands the question in my eyes. His eyes soften. "I'm sorry, Bella. I cannot hear what you are thinking, so I'm not sure what you're asking." I nudge him in the chest and then indicate to myself. "Are you asking why I ran after you?" Edward inquires. I nod quickly.

"Well, you seemed really upset and it bothered me. I'm not sure why, but I had to make sure you were okay. Are you okay?" I nod. "Good. Now, would you like to phase back and walk with me to my house?"

My eyes grow wide. _How could I be so stupid! I forgot to bring extra clothes once again._ I nip at Edward's clothes and then motion to my back paw. A small chuckle escapes his pink lips. "Did you forget clothes?" He asks with humor in his voice. I lower my gaze and nod. "Here," he says as he starts unbuttoning his shirt. _No, no, no. I cannot take his shirt. Oh, god._ I start shaking my head no. But I was too late. He tosses his shirt to me and it lands on top of my head. I use my paw to swipe it off and grip it with my mouth.

I trot behind a nearby bush and concentrate on phasing back. After a a hot flash of pain shoots through me, I am standing on my legs. I quickly button up Edward's shirt, thankful he's very tall. His shirt stops right before my knees. I roll up the sleeves and walk out from behind the bush. I see Edward staring at my legs and I blush and try pulling the shirt down more.

"Um, thanks," I mumbled.

"No, uh, problem. Ready?"

I walk up next to him, so we can head back to his house. As we walk back, we walk in a peaceful silence. That is, until Edward decided he wanted to ask questions. "Hey, Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"What's imprinting? I heard Jared thinking about it when you ran off."

I can feel my face getting red. "What, exactly, did you hear?"

"Well, Jared was worried about you running off. He's afraid he hurt your feelings. And he thought something about you imprinting on someone. I'm not sure what it is exactly. Is it like mating?"

"Uh, yeah. It's like mating. For us wolves, when we find our soulmate, it's like the world stops. Our soulmate is the one keeping us here." I keep myself from looking at him.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome. Who did you imprint on? He must be thrilled."

When I come up to a fallen tree, I hop over it. "I haven't, uh, told him yet."

"What? Why?"

"It kinda, uh, happened to day. At school," I admit.

"Someone at school? But you weren't there."

I bite my lip. "I was. I just never made it to homeroom."

"Well, who's the lucky kid at our school?"

I hesitate. I sneak a glance at Edward to find him staring back at me. He's waiting patiently. I whisper, "You."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"You," I mumble quietly.

"Bella, you need to speak up. I didn't hear you," Edward states.

Taking a deep breath, I stop and turn to him. "You, Edward. I imprinted on you." My face has to be bright red.

"Me? Is that why you weren't in school?"

"Yeah, I was so shocked about what just happened because I only learned about it the day before. And so, I kinda freaked and ran. Well, first I told Mrs. Cope I was sick." I start to walk again, while Edward follows. "So, as soon as I got home, I ran to the woods and phased. Sam was the one to tell me I imprinted on you. A Cullen."

"Ahh, is that the real reason you came here?"

"Yes and no. At first we were coming here to talk to you guys about me joining the pack. I was gonna talk to you, but I wasn't going to put myself right away. I was gonna try and be friends with you before I told you. I guess that is out of the window."

"No it's not," he says.

However, I kept talking like I didn't hear him. "And before we came here, Sam told us about the unfamiliar vampire. So, we killed two birds with one stone. Well I guess we can say three, since now you know."

"Wow. And what do you think about being a shapeshifter?"

I bite my lip and sigh as I look to the sky. "At first I was terrified. After I learned a bit more, I think I'm okay with it. However, I still don't understand _how_ I became a shapeshifter exactly. The ancestor's blood just seems far fetched. You know?"

As we come into view of the house, I can see Jared talking to Carlisle. "Yeah, it does. I'm sure they'll figure out how it happened," Edward says encouragingly.

"I hope so. I don't want to be stuck never knowing," I reply.

A cat call makes me blush bright red again. _Dammit! I just got it to go away!_ "What were you too doing?" I turn to see Emmett wiggling his eyebrows. "Did my lil' bro finally lose his virginity." At that comment, my face turned even redder.

"Shut it, Emmett," Edward growls.

I rush over to Jared. "If you're done discussing the situation with Carlisle, I'd like to go home now. I didn't remember clothes obviously. And Edward was kind enough to lend me his shirt."

Jared looks me over and doesn't stop himself from laughing. I hear Edward hiss and I glance at him briefly. I pull at the bottom of the shirt hoping to make it go down further. Jared leans down to my ear and whispers, "So, you're not wearing any underwear, huh?" My mouth is hanging open by the time he pulls back. _How dare he say that! He very well has a girlfriend! It's inappropriate. We both know the Cullen's heard his comment with the super hearing they have._

I straighten up and before I could even think, my hand is already moving across his face. As I stare at my hand, I don't even have a second to register when I feel myself get pulled backwards. I turn my head to the side and see Edward holding me back while there is a tearing. When I look forward again, I see Jared in his wolf form. Jared had a look that says 'wait 'til Sam hears what you did.' I roll my eyes as he takes off into the trees.

"I think it's time to go. Thank you Edward for being a gentleman," I turn to his family, "I hope to see you guys at school." I give a small smile as I head towards the woods.

I was fuming by the time I got behind a tree and took off Edward's shirt. I didn't want to ruin it, so I would have to return it to him. I tied his shirt to my leg and then phase. When I get ahold of Jared, he is dead fucking meat. I zip forward into the woods, heading for La Push.


	10. Chapter 9

_Hi my wonderful readers! It's been a long while and once again I apologize! But I hope i'm back for sure. Like I said in the author's note I posted a little bit back, I had so much going on. This vacation has been a God send! I really needed it. My schedule now after my promotion will slowly get back to a normal one. I'll no longer be all over the place which will be much appreciated. I plan to write some more, but I cannot promise there will be multiple chapters within a week. I want to shoot for one chapter per week for each story if possible. If I'm able to work out more within a week, then that will be great, too!_

 _So, with further adieu, here is the newest chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 9.**

Getting to La Push only took me a few minutes. When I got to Sam's house Jared was already phased back and talking to Sam on his porch. I kind of hesitated because I know I only have Edward's shirt on my ankle. I'm not about to let more people see me like that. Instead, I decide to stalk out of the woods growling and staring daggers at Jared.

 _Ohh, someone is about to get fucked up!_ Paul shouts in my mind. I can see him turn away from patrol and make his way back to Sam's.

Sam sees me stalking forward and steps forward with his hand raised in a 'stop' command. I barely pay attention to it as I keep advancing on Jared. I was pissed and I'd be damned if Sam were to stop me for getting back at him. Jared took a few steps back but stops. I come to a halt in front of Jared just growling at him. Sam seems to be a little confused.

"Bella what is going on? Jared was only telling that the talk about the nomad went well."

I bark at Sam hoping that he'll understand I want to talk to him in wolf form. Getting the hint, Sam looks from Jared to me before walking off into the woods to faze. As soon as he's in his wolf form he jots back out and stands in front of us.

 _What is it you need to tell me Bella?_ Sam asks.

I close my eyes and focus on earlier to show Sam my memories. _I rushed over to Jared. "If you're done discussing the situation with Carlisle, I'd like to go home now. I didn't remember clothes obviously. And Edward was kind enough to lend me his shirt."_

 _Jared looked me over and didn't stop himself from laughing. I heard Edward hiss and I glanced at him briefly. I pulled at the bottom of the shirt in hope to make it go down further. Jared leaned down to my ear and whispered, "So, you're not wearing any underwear, huh?"_ _My mouth hung open by the time he pulled back._ How dare he say that! He very well has a girlfriend! It's inappropriate. We both know the Cullen's heard his comment with the super hearing they have.

 _I straightened up and before I could even think, my hand moved across his face. As I stared at my hand, I don't even have a second to register when I feel myself get pulled backwards. I turned my head to the side and see Edward held me back while there was a tearing. When I looked forward again, I saw Jared in his wolf form. Jared had a look that says 'wait 'til Sam hears what you did.' I rolled my eyes as he took off into the trees._

" _I think it's time to go. Thank you Edward for being a gentleman," I turn to his family, "I hope to see you guys at school." I gave a small smile as I headed towards the woods._

Being back to my present thoughts Sam can clearly see how pissed off I am. _Sam it was very embarrassing. Especially in front of my imprint!_ A low growl escapes my mouth.

Paul was laughing as he ran towards us, but Sam had a straight face. He pointedly looked at Jared who was now in his wolf form. I hadn't even noticed he shifted. _Jared that was uncalled for. Bella was justified to slap you. We call know that young wolves are short tempered but Bella seems to be more tame. However, you shouldn't be pushing her buttons on purpose. How would you feel if we embarrassed you in front of Kim?_

Jared lowers his head in shame and lets out a soft whine. _Exactly. Now, first apologise to Bella._ Sam instructs.

 _I'm sorry, Bella,_ Jared says apologetically.

 _Thank you. And it's okay._

Sam keeps his attention on Jared. _As for punishment, you have to run three doubles. You are taking Bella's next three shifts. This will give her three full days to talk with the Cullen or spend more time with Edward. Is that fair with you Bella?_ He turns his stare on me.

Smiling, I nod my head. _Yes, Sam. That's fair. And thank you._

 _No problem. Now, go home and relax. Today was your day off anyhow because it was supposed to be your first day of school. But considering what happened, will still keep it as your day off. Tomorrow Jared will take your first shift. Paul go get back to patrolling._ Sam instructs.

I nod again and take off towards home.

* * *

Getting home, I notice Charlie was still out. I moved behind one of my bushes with clothes and phase back. The pain was lesser now and wasn't hot. Good thing too, because that would get annoying fast. When I'm in my clothes, I gather the shirt Edward lent me and bring it to my nose. I inhale his scent and sigh in content.

While I head inside, I decide it would be best to just heat dinner and then maybe I could go out after he gets home. I'd have to take my truck and park it somewhere so Charlie doesn't get worried. I mean, I could easily get around because of my speed but he doesn't know that. Maybe Sam will let me park it at his house and I can go out from there. But where would I go?

The meadow from earlier comes to mind. It was such a beautiful place. I wonder if I'd be able to find it again. I would enjoy taking my book there and getting away from the world a bit. Smiling, I head into the kitchen. I pull out the lasagna I made with Jared and put it on the counter. Then, I turn to the oven and turn it on to four hundred degrees and let it heat up. It should take about fifteen minutes to preheat.

Turning on my heels, I go upstairs to my room to find a book to take with me. Scanning my shelf, I run my fingers along the spines of my worn books. I stop on Wuthering Heights, my favorites. Plucking it from the shelf, I take it and run it down the stairs and outside into my truck. As I'm shutting the door, I can hear the sound of a vehicle coming down the street. It makes a tiny clink every ten seconds. I smile when I look up to find that it is Charlie's cruiser. Hmm, I'll have to remember the distinctive sound of his car because that can come in handy in the future. I wait by my truck as he pulls up alongside it.

"Evening, kiddo. Are you just getting home?" He asks when he steps out of his car.

I shake my head. "No, no, I've been home for a while. I made dinner. I was just out here because I thought I left something in my truck but it turns out it must be in my backpack."

Chuckling, Charlie and I make our way into the house. I watch as he takes off his jacket and hangs it up. He then takes his holster that holds his gun and hangs it up next. I begin to walk into the kitchen. I have to put the lasagna in so we can eat it and I can get out of here. "The lasagna needs to finish cooking, but we can eat it in about ten minutes." I tell him as I place the dish on the middle rack in the oven.

"Sounds good, Bells. I'll be in here until then getting the game channel ready for tonight."

I laugh quietly to myself. Typical Charlie.

* * *

When the food is done I call Charlie in and dish everything up. We sit at the table and the only thing you can hear is the clanking of our forks hitting our plates. When I finish my first helping, I get up to get another. "So, I was wondering if I could go out to Port Angeles. If I could, what is my curfew for tonight?"

Charlie looks up and wipes his mouth. "You want to drive out to Port Angeles tonight?"

Nodding, I finish scooping the lasagna and sit back down. "Yeah, I realized there were a few things I missed when we went out before. And I also wanted to stop at the bookstore to see if there were any new releases."

Charlie takes a sip of his water while I take a bite of my lasagna. "Okay, that's fine. Just be careful okay, Bells? And You should be home by eleven. Usually, I would tell you ten if it was around town, but I know it takes a few hours to get to Port Angeles."

"Oh, dad, thanks!" I exclaim with food in my mouth. I quickly chew and swallow my food to smile over at Charlie. "I'll make sure to be careful and drive safe."

* * *

After finishing dinner, I wash the dishes. Charlie was in the living room watching his game. Drying the last dish, I head to the front door with my keys in my hand. "Alright, dad, I'm heading out." I announce as I pick up my jacket from the hook. It's more for looks rather than actual purpose. I haven't needed it since I don't get cold anymore.

"Like I said be careful!" He exclaims.

"Will do," I say as I head out the door.

I get into my truck and start it up. I turn on my radio and back out of my spot. As I drive to La Push, I pick up my cell phone and call Sam. Hopefully he isn't on patrol.

"Hello?" Comes Emily's voice on the other line.

"Oh, hi Emily. It's Bella. I was just going to call ahead and let Sam know I was going to leave my truck at your guys' place. I wanted to go for a run to clear my head for a bit."

Emily immediately responds with, "Of course, Bella. That's perfectly fine. I'll make sure to let Sam know before you go into wolf form."

"Wonderful, thank you!"

"No problem. See you soon."

When I hang up the phone, I realize I'm already in La Push. I continue on the main road for the next few minutes and make it to Sam's street. Turning down it, I head to the end of it where the house is located. I love just how much it is surrounded in trees. It reminds me of Charlie's house, with the forest as our backyard. Pulling into their dirt road, I park behind their truck and cut my engine. I get out with my book in my hand and make the hooting sound that I've heard them use before. I smile brightly when Emily comes to the door.

"Evening, Em. Looking good."

Laughing she waves me off. "Thanks, Bella. Now go have yourself some fun."

Heading behind a set of bushes, I take off my clothes and tie them to my leg. I close my eyes and concentrate on phasing. When I open my eyes again, I'm on all fours. I can feel myself smirk as I take off into the trees.


	11. IMPORTANT

I've been slowly working on chapters in between healing, school, and work. I've been healing better ever since taking some time off work and resting my hand. I want to this update to be a new chapter and I wish that I was more on top of everything...

But, I just received news yesterday, the 2nd, about a death in the family. I'm truly devastated that my dad lost his fiancé. I'm currently sitting at the airport waiting for my flight to go home and be with my family. I just wanted to post a note so everyone understands where I have been and why I'm still gone..

So sorry everyone. Please be patient.

-KarleighAnn.


	12. Update

I haven't abondoned you guys! I swear!

Since I'm out for the summer and I'm trying for a management position at work, I've been getting crazy hours! I'm averaging 46 hours a week so I don't have much time to sit and relax or write. I have a couple days off coming up so I plan on getting some writing done. Hang in there a little longer!

Much love,

KarleighAnn


	13. I am still here

Guys I am in a really bad place right now. I swear I haven't intentionallyleft for no reason. When I'm ready and able to talk about it, I will update within the next week/week and a half. Please, please bear with me.

-KarleighAnn


	14. I Promised I Would Explain

It's been longer than what I had said, but this last month has been the hardest for me. Well, more like this last half a year has been pretty hard. It all started with hurting my hand. That definitely threw me for a loop. I hadn't planned for that and there I was trying to work, go to school, and write. As soon as I was healing and going places in work, my dads fiancé passed away. Being there for my dad was my number one priority. I knew just how much he loved her. I needed to be his rock.

After coming back, I was settling back into work and school. I admit, I had a couple months where I could have been writing, but I was in a funk. I knew what I wanted to write, but I just didn't have the will to write it. Began to have some health problems. Come to find out, my boyfriend and I had a miscarriage. We had no clue. There were no signs. Just gone. Trying to go on with life as normal, we went on vacation with some friends to relieve some stress.

Finally starting to get back to normal life, as normal as it could be, I finally let some of my family know about the miscarriage and was fighting a war with myself on whether or not to tell my dad. I make up my mind and decide I was gonna call him on my next day off to talk to him. Before I can even get my day off, I get the dreaded phone call. My dad passed away. I was at work when I found out and lost it. That day is still a blur to me. I still don't know how I got myself home or how long I sat staring at the wall before finally getting my plane tickets. I was so numb and confused. I had no clue what was happening and why it was happening. But finally I was home with sisters. It took us a week to be able to bury our dad because they wanted an autopsy. After almost three weeks home with my family and taking care of as much as I could, I was back home. I'm taking the semester off but I'm still working full time.

It's now been a little over a month since my dad's death and I'm still not over it. I don't know if I ever will be. I have dreams with my dad in them constantly that wake me up and make me not want to close my eyes again because I'm so upset he's not really here. I'm trying to go back to my everyday life, but it is so hard since I'm not talking to him everyday through text or a phone call.

I'm working on getting back into writing and drawing to help me cope. Hopefully it will help me, but if my content isn't the same because it's been a little while and I'm probably rusty, bare with me and give me some time. It will get back to where it is supposed to be after writing for a bit more.

I appreciate every single one of you.

Much Love,

KarleighAnn


End file.
